Hot in NYC
by emmera01
Summary: All Human - Hot-Yoga Instructor, Elena and Big Shot CEO, Damon meet when his brother starts dating her best friend, Caroline. She isn't looking for love but will it come barging in anyway? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I know Caroline and Stefan are copping a lot of crap lately. As a diehard Delena fan I totally get it but I still can't help but love them both and totally ship them. This is a Delena and Steroline story and I will have a lot of the other characters pop up intermittently. Hope you guys enjoy : )

* * *

*** EPOV ***

I had finally finished teaching my last yoga class and looked forward to my exciting Friday evening of scrubbing the studio spotless and washing sweaty gym towels. Oh, NYC yoga wasn't all the glamour it was cracked up to be. Don't get me wrong, I love my large Manhattan hot yoga studio that I worked hard for and I really am living the dream but there are somedays that I envy the glamour of a job like my best friend Caroline's; personal stylist and shopper extrodinaire. She had made such a name for herself that she had celebrities begging them to dress her and the worlds best designers clamouring for her to use their designs. Her success doesn't surprise me one bit considering her natural born gift to always look amazing and dispense endless fashion advice. I had been on the receiving end of her "constructive criticism", as she calls it, more times than I can count; "_Seriously Elena... Do you own anything that isn't from Lululemon?". _I'm a yoga instructor, sue me! Despite her regular friendterventions in almost every facet of my life I love her to bits.

Just as I was sanitising the last of my 35 yoga mats (once again... the glamour!) my cell rang from the back pocket of my yoga pants. I immediately answered it seeing "Caroline" on the caller ID.

"Hey Care." I answered.

"Elena! So guess what!" Caroline practically screamed down the phone with her typical infectious enthusiasm.

"He finally asked me out!" She actually screamed this, no practically about it.

I let out a girly giggle and briefly though to myself how amazing it was that whenever Caroline is excited I turn into a squeeing teeny bopper as well. Of course I knew immideately who she was talking about; _Stefan Salvatore._ He was a personal accountant for one of her most wealthy clients, Lexi Branson, and they had met at one of the extravagant parties Lexi threw on a almost monthly basis.

"His birthday is tomorrow and his brother planned him a party and get this... _He couldn't imagine going without me on his arm. _Direct quote, Elena!"

"Thats awesome Caroline! I'm sure you will have heaps of fun." I enthused, knowing how much she had liked _Sexy Stefan (_Caroline's direct quote) from the moment he met him.

"Oh and it gets better. He knows you're my best friend and that I won't know anyone except him at the party so he told me to invite you too." I could practically see the glazed expression Caroline must have on her face at this exact moment, thinking about how kind and caring her Saint-Stefan was. Man, she had it bad.

"I suppose I could make an appearance." I said with a grin, having learnt from experience that I couldn't dare say no to Caroline.

"Yay! Well it starts at 7 so meet me at my place at 5 tomorrow so we can get ready together. Oh my god! I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"

I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Caroline's walk in wardrobe was twice the size of my living room and almost qualified as an actual mall.

"Alright, cocktails and endless wardrobe changes. It's a date" I chuckled as we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

It was nice to see Caroline so excited over a guy. The last one she had dated turned out to be a total loser who went on to sleep with the most promiscuous of her celebrity clients behind her back. I knew for a fact that Caroline thoroughly enjoyed seeing their names at the top of the worst dressed list now that she refused to style them. Unfortunately she never quite got her opportunity to get back at Tyler for cheating on her.

All of Caroline's bad experiences with men only helped me strengthen my resolve to not engage in a romantic relationship. I was far to busy and preoccupied to be bothered with jack ass men. Most of them only want to date me to find out just how flexible my yoga career makes me. One of the guys who came to my classes just to pick up women even had the nerve to straight up say that to me as some sort of perverted pick up line. Long story short, it's easy to fend off men when not a single attractive one seems to have crossed my path in the last 2 years. My last boyfriend was a fellow business major in college, Matt Donovan. He was a nice guy but he had to move away after we graduated and we lost touch. Since then I can safely say that I haven't been at all tempted and thats the way I like it. I am Elena Gilbert, strong independent woman who worked her ass off and achieved her career goal at just 23 years old. I do things on my own steam and that's the way its going to stay.

* * *

Okay first don't hate on my about Tyler, I actually really like his character now. I just needed a bad ex boyfriend so this Tyler is based of season 1 Tyler who, let's face it, was a total douche. Next chapter is written and I will post straight away. Please review and subscribe : )


	2. Chapter 2

*** EPOV ***

Because I finished my last yoga class at four every Saturday I had to quickly race Caroline's place still in my sweaty gear that I know she hates. When I knocked on her door I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked at my watch and realised I was still 3 minutes early.

She opened the door quickly after I knocked and took in my breathless, sweaty form with a look that one might use when looking at their filthy muddy child that they are going to have to clean up. I would have been annoyed but I know she loves me, even if I unintentionally push every OCD fashionista button she has.

"Relax!" I said before she could scold me. "I bought clothes and toiletries to clean up here."

I held up my large overstuffed bag as proof. I know she says I live in yoga pants all the time but geez, I do own a dress or two.

"Alrighty then you go shower. I've narrowed it down to two outfits but I need your help choosing." She said herding me from her front door to just one of the oversized bathrooms in her beautiful Upper East Side penthouse. I used to be intimidated by her apartment when I compared it to my modest but homely apartment but I know her home is just as much of a reflection of her personality as mine is. We were very different people but we had been best friends since grade school and somehow we just worked.

As I climbed out of her two person shower and reached for a fluffy towel Caroline had left me I heard Caroline call out from her wardrobe.

"Elena are you done in there yet. I'm having a fashion crisis over here."

She wasn't usually this self concious and usually she knew exactly what to wear but I think a certain accountant had something to do with her borderline meltdown. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and went to help Caroline. As I walked into her wardrobe that looked like something out of a magazine I saw her holding two equally beautiful dresses and looking very frazzled.

"Elena! Which one? J. Mendel or Marc Jacobs?"

Even though the designer names meant nothing to me I couldn't help but notice how well the blue silk dress went with her eyes and fair hair.

"The blue." I said firmly trying to avert a meltdown. "Definitely the blue."

Caroline held up the hanger to size up Elena's choice with a narrowed critical eye.

"You're so right." She said as she immediately slipped it on. "What was I thinking." she muttered to herself.

I smiled as she seemed to relax a little bit. She must really _really _like Stefan.

"Okay" she said turning on me with a predatory eye. "You're turn!"

"It's okay I'm sorted. I brought the dress you gave me for Christmas." I said as I pulled the dress out of my bag.

"Elena come one. It's gorgeous, don't get me wrong. I mean I picked it so of course it is. But it is from two seasons ago. Plus it's all wrinkled." Caroline said rushing over to one of the overstuffed racks of clothes.

"I have the perfect thing for you!" She said triumphantly returning with a pair of expensive black leggings and deep burgundy top. Even I had to admit they looked good I noticed the Diane Von Furstenberg labels but didn't recognise the name.

"Here, try them on!"

Luckily we were the same size and when I pulled the pants on they were a perfect fit. As I put the top on Caroline walked over to her wall of shoes and plucked a pair of black ankle boots of the shelf and handed them to me.

I turned them over and noticed the pristine red soles and rolled my eyes. I knew that Caroline was two whole shoe sizes smaller than me but these were in my size and brand new. I also knew enough about shoes to know that red bottom shoes meant big bucks.

"So you just happened to have a brand new pair of shoes in my size laying around?" I asked her skeptically and she just muttered something about "a client not wanting them" and rushed into the bathroom to style her hair into her trademark bouncy curls. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Caroline." I said to her retreating back and she flashed me a megawatt smile over her shoulder. They really were beautiful shoes and buying me expensive shoes was really Caroline's way of saying I love you.

I sat down on her chaise (yes she had a chaise sofa in her walk in robe) so I could pull on the boots Caroline had given me and complete my gorgeous and ridiculously expensive outfit. I looked in the full length mirror and had to concede that there was a reason Caroline was a professional shopper and stylist.

I then went into the bathroom to do my hair and make up and after Caroline give me the tenth pointer on how to do so I just let her do it herself. She lit up and fussed over me like I was a full sized Barbie doll. I sipped on the cosmopolitan she had made for me while her own laid abandoned as she painstakingly straightened my hair with complete concentration. I knew this was just Care's way of dealing with stress so I let her have it. She was obviously nervous and excited about her first date with Stefan and it was just a party. She would probably need a Xanax to get through her first one on one date with him. After she was satisfied that my hair was perfectly smooth and my eyes were "suitably smoky" she held a mirror up for me to inspect her handy work. Now I don't say this often but... I looked good! I smiled at Caroline who gave me a knowing grin in return.

After we had finished getting ready and Caroline had chosen a pair of skyscraper high nude pumps from her shrine of heels we were out the door and headed to Stefan's party in the back of a cheuffeur driven black town car.

* * *

I know, I know... Where's Damon? He is coming I promise. Next chapter. Please review, they make my day.

Oh I also made a Polyvore account so I could post the outfits I describe in this story. I can't afford designer fashion but I will live vicariously through my fanfic characters. My profile is...

Both Caroline and Elena's outfits can be found there.


	3. Chapter 3

The response to this story has been awesome! It really makes my day when people actually like what I write. I found out the the polyvore link got nixed by fanfiction dot net so if you guys want to see the outfits I put together just search for my username emmera_01 at the polyvore website and it should show up with my profile.

On with the show...

* * *

*** EPOV ***

When we finally rolled to a stop in front of a beautiful shiny new apartment building and I had to admit that I was pretty impressed.

"Looks like Lexi pays Stefan even more than she pays you." I said to Caroline with a grin.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Caroline asked innocently, "His brother's penthouse is _HUUUUGE_ so he offered to host the party as his place."

I looked back up at the building, craning my neck to spy the very top floor where Stefan's brother lived. It looked like the lower apartments cost five times more than mine. I'd hate to imagine what the penthouse cost. As someone who made my own way in the world and worked hard to achieve my goals I couldn't help but be impressed by a man who was obviously so successful.

"So what exactly does Stefan's brother do?" I asked, making conversation as we walked past the regally dressed doorman and into a foyer so shiny I almost needed sunglasses.

"Damon? Oh come one Elena. You have never heard of Salvatore Corp.? Damon's the owner and CEO."

When I heard Stefan's last name for the first time it had sounded familiar but I wasn't really the type of girl to pour over the business section of the New York Times with my expresso every morning. I had enough to worry about with my own business.

"Impressive." I said softly as we climbed into the elevator and began our 45 floor ascent to the penthouse.

"You wait till you see him." Caroline said with a sly smile. "Don't get me wrong. I only have eyes for Stefan but his brother is practically dripping with sex."

Always blunt and honest, Caroline though I was definitely intrigued. Just because I wanted nothing to do with men doesn't mean I couldn't appreciate one from a distance. Caroline might be the pro shopper but even I knew a thing or two about window shopping.

I glanced over at Caroline just as she checked her reflection again in the mirror. She looked like something straight out of Vogue magazine but that didn't stop her from having regular dips in her self esteem.

"You look hot, Care." I said and she looked at me with a guilty but thankful expression.

"Thanks, I'm just a bit nervous. You do too, by the way." She said appraising her handiwork yet a good. "God I'm good." She muttered more to herself but I let out a chuckle all the same.

At that moment the elevator doors pinged open to reveal to reveal a very beautiful and unashamedly masculine foyer. The walls were painted in a dark grey and dark polished timber floors gleamed under foot. The chrome lamps that stood on either side of glossy black set of double doors lightened the room a little but there was still an air of dark masculine sex appeal. Damon was already making quite the first impression and I hadn't even met the man yet. Caroline hurried over to the buzzer at the side of the door pressed the button.

After a brief pause a playfully sexy voice came through the speaker.

"The party doesn't start until 8 but I can't say I'd mind a little pre-party with two ladies as gorgeous as yourselves."

I immediately looked up and around the room, spotting a security camera blinking away in the corner of the foyer. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Damon." She chastised. "I know Stefan told you I was coming early."

"Yeah, yeah, Barbie. Come in."

Suddenly the big black doors opened by themselves and I couldn't help but wonder if it was really that hard to open your own front door. Did people really need a machine to do it for them.

"Why are we early? I thought you said the party started at seven?" I whispered at Caroline as I looked around at an equally dark and masculine living room. Then again calling this a living room was kind of like calling a mansion in the Hamptons a _beach shack._ As I looked around the massive room all I saw was polished dark timber, black leather and chrome trims.

"Oh well I offered to come over early and help Stefan, you know, finish setting up and stuff."

More like she just wanted to have Stefan all to herself for at least an hour before everyone else showed up and she had to share him.

"And what am I meant to do while you're _helping_ Stefan." I asked with an exasperated sigh.

Caroline looked over my shoulder and shot me her trademark mischievous grin which I admit always got me a little worried.

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"You must be Elena."

I jumped as the sexy voice from the foyer came from directly behind me. I whirled around let out a little gasp. My eyes landed on man with ruffled black hair and dressed head to toe in black designer clothes that even Caroline would approve of. Despite his dark appearance the first colour I saw was blue.

How could anyone's eyes be that _blue._

Oh wait he said something.

"Um... yeah I am. Damon, right?"

His lips pulled up into a crooked smile that probably made panties drop everywhere he went. Luckily I had a little more restraint, only just though. Seriously, this man could give Adonis a run for his money.

"The one and only."

His cockiness might have been mistaken for arrogance in anyone else but here in his dark and sexy penthouse surrounded by black and masculinity it just worked. Oh _boy_, did it work!

Before I had the chance to give in to Damon's sex appeal just five seconds after meeting him Stefan came rushing in from what I can only assume was the kitchen judging by the amazing smells that were wafting through the door. His entrance was enough to break my gaze into Damon's impossibly blue eyes and their hypnotic spell. _Hypnotic spell?! Seriously?!_Pull yourself together woman!

"Hey Caroline, I'm glad you're here." Stefan said with the most genuine smile as he walked up to give Caroline a kiss on her blushing cheek. The look Caroline gave him in return looked so much like that of Puss in Boots from Shrek that I had to stifle a giggle.

"Happy Birthday" Caroline said with the cute flirty voice of a teenaged girl. "This is for you."

Caroline handed him a gift bag that she had brought from her apartment. Stefan opened it a pulled out a boxed tie and cufflink set with "D&G" stamped across it.

"Thank you Caroline," giving her a smile that made her visibly melt.

When Stefan finally manage to tear his eyes away from Caroline he walked over to me and gave me the same kiss on the cheek except without all the pent up sexual tension.

"Elena, I'm so glad you could make it as well." He said to me and immediately turned back to Caroline not that I minded, she had that effect on men. I was completely used to it by now.

"So Caroline, I was just finishing up with the food." Stefan asked Caroline. "Damon was supposed to help but I've been on my own."

He shot a condescending look at Damon who simply shrugged.

"Isn't it bad enough that you're destroying my kitchen _and_ that I have to put up with all your boring accountant friends." Damon teased with a fair amount of brotherly love that even I could see. They must be close which is kind of weird considering how different they seem to be.

"Hey!" Caroline cried out. "Elena and I aren't accountants and we certainly aren't boring."

I could just see how much Damon and Caroline were going to butt heads in the future as they playfully stared each other down. They were both teasing and stubborn. Then again, I think I'd always bet on Caroline if it came down to it.

"I know Barbie likes to play dress up but what is it that you do for a living, Elena?" Damon asked me, trying to include me in what had become the Salvatore-Forbes show. I had to admit I kind of loved Damon's nickname for Caroline.

"I ah... I'm a yoga instructor. I have my own studio."

I watched as Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"Well you're right Caroline. That certainly isn't boring." He said with a grin.

"Down boy," Caroline said with laugh as her and Stefan went into the kitchen to cook and presumably be so cute and couple-y that it would make the average bystander nauseous. I'm quite certain that Caroline is already starting to plan their wedding in her head right now.

I turned back to Damon to see him looking me up and down. He didn't even try to hide it when I caught him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _So cocky._

"So Elena," Damon purred my name, stretching out every syllable. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." I might as well have something to do while Caroline flirted and giggled up a storm in the kitchen.

"Is red wine okay?" He asked as he walked over to the massive well stocked bar that occupied one wall of his living room. I watched as he poured himself a glass of bourbon from a crystal decanter.

"Actually I'll have one of those." I said nodding towards his own glass of bourbon. I've never really liked wine. Plus I was going to need something a bit stronger to get through an hour completely alone with Damon.

Damon's eyebrows shot up for the second time this evening and his sexy smirk was back in full force. I started to recite a chant in my head; _must resist, must resist, must resist._

"A woman who likes her bourbon straight up? I think I like you already." He grinned, his voice thick with innuendo.

_Well, I tried._

I sat down on one of the many leather sofas while he made our drinks and I took the time to look around his home in more detail. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a single photograph anywhere and even though the beautiful dark furnishing seemed to suit him, the room still felt a little cold and impersonal. It was obvious that his apartment was a bachelor pad but I wondered if that was because their wasn't any women around or if they were here so briefly that they didn't get a chance to leave the lightest feminine presence behind. I figure it's probably the latter and I'm determined to not be another woman in his apartment that leaves nothing behind other than maybe a bra underneath the bed. No matter how effective his panty dropping smile is, it's not gunna work on me.

Damon returned from the bar and handed me my drink. Even though there were about 5 other leather chairs to sit on he decided to take the empty seat next to me.

"So Elena." Damon said, turning to face me. "I have to say that you aren't what I expected. How is it that you and Caroline are so different yet such good friends."

I couldn't help but be a little taken aback by his question. For one... what did he expect me to be like? And wasn't that a little intense for small talk. But then again, considering the short time since I'd met Damon I'd say that intense is a pretty good description.

"What is it that you were expecting?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Barbie 2.0, I guess. Just not you."

I didn't really know what to do with that information so I opted to change the subject.

"I like your for her nickname by the way. Now that I hear you say it I can't believe now one has ever called her that before." I said with a chuckle.

"When Stefan first pointed her out to me at one of Lexi's parties I could believe they had managed to make plastic look that lifelike." Damon laughed. "And when Stefan introduced us she was so enthusiastic I could have sworn someone spiked her cosmo."

"She can be overwhelming but the girls got heart." I felt a little bit of a need to defend Caroline though I knew it was just good-natured teasing.

"I'm starting so see that. It looks like Stefan found a good one." Damon agreed more seriously and I was glad that he could see a little of what I saw in Caroline. "Hopefully Stefan won't make my mistakes."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, completely lost.

"I mean, I don't seem to be very good at finding the good ones. Hopefully Stefan's better at it than I was."

All the playfulness from Damon's eyes had faded away and it was replaced by a sadness that shone just below the surface of his vibrant blue eyes. Though the second he realised he had let his guard down and shown real emotion and vulnerability his cockiness returned and he hid himself behind a flirtatious smile.

"Thats enough doom and gloom for the night." He said standing up and offering his free hand to help me up. "How about the grand tour?"

It was obvious he no longer wanted to talk about the Salvatore's choices in women and it wasn't my place to pry.

"Sure," I smiled and took his offered hand. I tried my best to ignore the shock that his touch set through me entire body without a great deal of luck. The best I managed was to slightly suppress my gasp as he pulled me up and led me toward the kitchen.

"First we better make sure my poor kitchen is still intact."

As we arrived at the door of the kitchen we both watched as Stefan snaked his arm around Caroline's waist and she squealed and giggled when he tried to press his flour covered finger to the tip of her nose. They looked so at ease with each other that I could have sworn they had been dating for months. Though that was probably how long they had both wished they'd been dating but they had both been to chicken to ask the other out. I suppose they were just catching up on lost time. Neither even noticed Damon and I standing at the door. Damon surprised me by leaning in closely and whispering in my ear.

"After that nauseating display of cuteness let the tour continue."

We left Caroline and Stefan to their "cooking" and I followed Damon down the main hallway. He preceded to show me each room including guest bedrooms, his study and a home theatre that he seemed quite proud of.

"I haven't even shown you the best part." He said as he opened the large door at the end of the hallway. On my right was a large walk in wardrobe filled with mens garments in every shade of black and to my left was a beautiful bathroom with granite tiled walls, a massive bathtub in the centre and a shower the size of my entire bathroom. All of this went quite unnoticed because right in front of me in the centre of the room was a massive four post bed made out dark wood so thick and strong that I'm sure it could survive unscathed even if the whole building collapsed around it. I tried not to think about why Damon needed a bed that sturdy.

"Your bedroom?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "That's the best part?"

"Close, but not quite." He said with a grin. "This way."

He led me past his bed and it was then that I saw the side wall made entirely of glass and a door that led out to a hugh balcony. I'd always loved New York. It was such a beautiful city but from up here it looked supernaturally gorgeous. The lights twinkled out as far as the eye could see. Damon smiled when he heard me gasp at the sight.

"Come on." He said and he held the glass door inviting me out onto the balcony.

Even though it was June the wind still held a chill but I didn't care. I'd freeze to death just to enjoy this view for a moment longer.

"Wow." I said to Damon. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I told you it was the best part."

Damon looked over at me just as a shiver worked its way down my spine from the cold.

"Sorry, I didn't even realise how cold it was. I barely feel it. We should go back inside." He said walking over to the door and holding it open for me again.

"No it's okay, I want to stay out here."

"Fine then but let me get you something warmer." He said and left me standing on the balcony while he went back inside to his room. I immediately turned back to look out over the railing admiring the view for as long as I could. A few seconds later I heard Damon walk up behind me and turned just as he laid a leather jacket that smelled gloriously of spicy cologne over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said softly and I had to think that maybe I had misjudged him. Maybe immediately thinking he was a womanising jackass like all the other men I'd come across was a little harsh. I looked from his blue eyes to his lips and I noticed just how close we were. If he were any closer he would be pressing me up against the railing with his hard chest. I met Damon less than an hour ago. How had he worked his way under my skin so quickly. No matter what I did I couldn't shake the feeling that we had some sort of palpable connection. Honestly, it threw me completely off guard.

We stared at each other for a while neither of us moving away from each other. We might have been standing there for 10 seconds, it could have been 10 minutes. We were interrupted though when Stefan opened the balcony door and cleared his throat.

"Um..." he mumbled uncertainly, distinctly aware that he had interrupted something. "People are going to be arriving any second. I just didn't know were you guys disappeared to."

"Right behind you. Thanks, Stefan." I said as Damon glared at his brother. I tried to act as normal as possible but I was still a little shaken by how much Damon was affecting me.

We all started to walk back towards the living room where Caroline was presumably waiting for us and as we passed Damon's bed I regretfully shrugged off his jacket and laid it down on the duvet. I would have liked to keep wearing it but the suspicious looks Caroline would have given me would be too much to handle.

* * *

By nine o'clock Damon's apartment was crawling with Accountants and boring business types in suits and I could safely say that I had absolutely nothing in common with any of them. I mean yeah I run my own business but I definitely don't get my kicks sitting around crunching numbers and studying market trends like these guys seem to. I was most surprised when I looked over and saw Damon sullenly drinking let another glass of bourbon in the corner, not really interacting with anyone. Considering he ran his own corporation I would have thought he would be in his element.

I was sick of standing by myself picking at the finger food that Caroline had helped Stefan make I walked over to Damon and snuck up behind him.

"Are you as bored as I am?" I whispered in his ear with a soft laugh.

He turned around and flashed me a huge genuine grin. I liked it even more than his sexy smirk.

"Oh finally someone with a pulse!" He said dramatically. "You have no idea."

"I thought this is what you do. Schmooze with business types all day every day." I teased him.

"Honey, I'm the boss. They schmooze up to me."

We both started laughing loudly and a couple of people turned to look at us. Sue us for having fun at a birthday party!

"Look at Barbie." Damon said nodding towards Caroline and Stefan who were talking to one of Stefan's friends and his wife. "All Jackie O to his JFK."

"Maybe they're even more perfect for each other than Caroline has been telling me for the last _three months._" I said with a chuckle. They were pretty cute.

"Her too?" Damon asked. "All I've been hearing is Caroline this, Caroline that. I feel like I know her better than you do by now."

We both laughed though it was nice to see Caroline so happy. She loved being the social butterfly at parties, even ones as dull as this. She loved meeting every one in the room and everyone loved her from the second she she introduced herself. She just has the sort of presence.

"I mean Stefan is turning 24 not 44. You think even he could have managed a livelier guest list than this. There is classical music playing for god sakes! You should have seen my parties when I was 24. Wild doesn't even begin to explain them."

"You should have seen me in college." I laughed along with him. "I did the best keg stand."

"Is that so?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. "I would love to see that.

"See what?" Caroline asked from behind me. I turned to see her and Stefan. That woman could be a ninja when she wanted to.

"Elena was just telling me how she does a mean keg stand." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh that's not even her best party trick!" Caroline said with a laugh. "You should see her scorpion."

"Caroline!"

She always had to bring that up at parties. I had lost count of how many times she had made me do that trick over the years. I feel like a trained labrador sometimes.

"Scorpion, huh?" Damon seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it's this super bendy-flexi yoga hand stand thing she does. She basically bends in half." Caroline said enthusiasticly. She really couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Now THAT I would love to see." Damon said, perhaps a little too loudly because all of Stefan's friends had turned to look at us.

"Nuh, ah. No way!" I said. Why does Caroline have to do this to me?

"Come on, Elena." Caroline whined. "You're wearing pants, why not?"

"I should have known that's why you wouldn't let me wear my dress!" I accused Caroline.

"Yeah, come on Elena." Stefan said. Now even he was getting in on it. "Between Caroline and Damon, neither of them are going to leave you alone until you've done it."

"You're just siding with her because you're already whipped." I mumbled but Damon still heard me and let out snort of laughter.

"Please, please, please?" Caroline begged.

"Ugh, FINE!" I always cave to easily and Caroline knows it. "Caroline be my wall. I don't want to dirty Damon's pristine walls."

Caroline immediately knew what I was talking about. She should! She makes me do it often enough. I took of the shoes she had bought me and went over to where Caroline was waiting for me in one of the many huge open areas of Damon's living room. I looked over at Damon and he was wearing the expression of a little boy who couldn't wait to open his presents on christmas. Even Stefan's friends had gathered around. I couldn't help but laugh as I got down on my hands and planted my forearms at Caroline's feet. Once I had a firm base I swung my legs up to rest on Caroline's shoulders so I was up in a forearm stand. I then slowly brought my my feet down to rest against Caroline's hips and then brought them towards my head. I only stayed there for a few seconds and came back up the way I went into the pose.

Everyone started clapping like they usually do and gave an embarrassed bow and went and put my shoes back on. Damon handed them to me as I sat down on the couch.

"That was hot." Damon said with a playful smirk.

My cheeks blushed bright red and I focused on getting my shoes back on my feet. I'm going to _kill _Caroline.

"Thanks," I mumbled with a nervous laugh. "I just wish Caroline wouldn't make me do it at every party. I need to start _only _wearing dresses from now on."

Damon just laughed. "I like the dress idea but I wouldn't mind seeing that again and by again I mean daily."

* * *

After all of Stefan's friends had left and Caroline and I had helped Stefan and Damon tidy up it was well past midnight. We all ended up collapsed on the couch and chatting.

"I love you, Brother," Damon joked with Stefan. "But you really need to find yourself some more interesting friends."

We all laughed and even Stefan agreed.

"The only time it even came close to fun when Elena went all Cirque du Soleil pretzel on us." Stefan said.

"Oh definitely!" Damon laughed.

"Never again, Caroline!" I said pointing at her with an accusing finger. She just gave me a guilty grin and snuggled closer to Stefan on the couch.

"Alright so how are you crazy kids getting home?" Damon asked.

"Well I brought my car." Stefan said getting up from the couch and turning to Caroline. "Would you like a lift home? It's on my way."

Caroline gave Stefan a goofy little girly look while Damon and I exchanged eye rolls.

"That would be perfect." Then it was if she finally remembered that we came together. "Oh Elena, how are you going to get home?"

"It's fine Care, I'll take a cab." I said giving her permission to leave with Stefan.

"Awesome!" she said a little too enthusiastically and we exchanged hugs before she left with Stefan. It got kind of awkward as soon as they left and we both realised that we were in his big apartment all alone and that his huge sinful bed was only a short walk (or semi-naked stumble) down the hall. No! I would resist.

"I better call a cab and get going." I said awkwardly, holding up my iPhone and making my way towards the door.

"Don't be ridiculous. I haven't had anything to drink for hours, I'll drive you." He said going to the front door and grabbing a set of keys off the polished table.

"Oh no really, it's okay." I said not wanting to bother him so late at night. "I don't exactly live close by."

"Shush!" He said teasingly, "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

"Fine!" I said with a melodramatic sigh and a grin as I grabbed my purse.

I walked through the front door when he held it open for me and we both filed into the elevator in a comfortable silence. He pressed the button for the basement and entered a security code. The elevator began the descent and we both leaned against opposite walls.

"Thank you for taking me home, Damon." I said to break the silence.

"Not a problem. Besides I like late night drives. Especially in my new baby." He said with his little boy grin again.

Oh, men and their cars! When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a garage filled with shiny, expensive cars. Damon walked over to a particularly beautiful black sports car and unlocked it. I don't know a lot about cars but I did recognise the prancing horse on the shiny silver badge.

"This is your car? A Ferrari? Seriously?" I asked exasperated over the low roof of his car. First his penthouse now this.

"A boy's gotta have his toys, Elena. Besides nothing beats and Italian stallion." He gave me his panty-dropping smirk for the um-teenth time tonight.

"You would know, Salvatore." I teased.

"You know I still don't know your last name, Elena." Damon said suddenly distracted.

"Gilbert."

"Well Miss Gilbert," he said, flirty smirk back in full force. "Get in."

* * *

I know I said in my review replies that this would be up like two days ago but I just couldn't stop writing and this chapter blew out which I'm super happy about because I generally end up with really short chapters. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review and also let me know if you want some Damon POV thrown in too.

PS: If anyone is interested Damon's car is a jet black Ferrari California hard-top convertible. Sexy, sexy car : )


	4. Chapter 4

The response to the last chapter has been awesome. Sorry this one took so long but I've been a busy little bee.

Enjoy...

*** DPOV ***

"_Well Miss Gilbert... Get in."_

She shot me a beautiful grin before opening the door and climbing into the passenger side of my Ferrari. God I loved this car. Sleek Italian lines and a powerful engine purring under the hood. There was no doubt it was a sexy car. But the long legged, dark hair beauty that was sitting in the passenger seat made it look like a wreck in comparison. Ever since I had seen Elena in the security screen as she waited outside my door I was taken by what a complete knock-out she was. Don't get me wrong, Caroline was gorgeous too but she is completely Stefan's type; blonde and perky. Me? I prefer the dark exotic beauties that had an air of mystery about them. Elena was exactly my type and as I climbed into the seat beside her I became even more distinctly aware of how much she turned me on. I looked over and all I saw was long legs finishing in tall designer shoes that made her look even sexier. Thank god she was wearing long pants because if I could have seen the olive skin of her legs I might have lost it then and there. The air inside the car practically crackled with sexual tension and it took all my self control to not climb on top of her and take her in the very leather chair she sat.

After I'd manage to tear my thoughts and eyes away from Elena enough to concentrate on driving I started the car and couldn't help but smile; just like I did every time I heard the beautiful purr of the engine.

I looked over to see Elena roll her eyes at my reaction to the car.

"I'll teach you the allure of fine motor vehicles yet, Gilbert." I said teasingly before putting the car into gear and driving out of the basement car park.

As I pulled out onto the empty road Elena gave me directions to her place and I set off a little faster than I probably should have. In my defence I don't speed... I just get _up to speed_ faster than the average driver. Anything to hear my baby purr.

"So Gilbert, have you got classes in the morning." I asked making small talk. The tiny bit I knew about yoga and my knowledge of athletics classes in general told me that they usually run very early in the morning. I looked down at the LED clock on my dash that said it was 1am and hoped Elena would at least get a chance to sleep in... preferably with me. Oh, I couldn't be that lucky.

"No, I got my friend Bonnie to take the morning classes." Elena said conversationally. "She helps me out by taking a few classes a week to give me a break. I have to start the afternoon class at three though."

"So how long have you had your studio?" I asked trying to make conversation to fill the time.

"Two years. I worked all through college so I had the capital to start it up as soon as I graduated." Elena explained and I was pretty impressed. I spent most of my college years partying too hard and mainlining coffee so that I could actually drag my ass to some of my classes.

"You have achieved a lot considering your age." I said, honestly commending her.

"Says the millionaire CEO who's only a few years older than me." She said, putting herself down.

I hated seeing her undervalue her achievements which was kind of weird considering I'd only known her a few hours.

"When I was your age I was only just starting Salvatore Corp and I had my inheritance to get it off the ground. You're the one who has a successful studio that you worked hard for." I turned to her and gave her a warm smile. "Don't sell yourself short, Elena."

I watched as a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks and all I wanted to do kiss every inch of the pink skin on her neck. Why was she having such an affect on me? I'm surrounded by stunning women all the time between work and the ones that throw themselves at me. Then again there was an independence and a fire that Elena had that made her stand out. Not to mention the fact that she was easily one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, hands down. I swear I am going to see her contorting her beautiful body into that bendy handstand every time I close my eyes for the foreseeable future. There goes any chance at sleep.

"So are you back to the office tomorrow?" Elena asked, probably trying to get the conversation away from herself. Yet another thing I liked about this girl; she was modest and didn't want to draw attention to herself constantly like so many other women.

"Nope, I don't work weekends." I replied. "One of the perks of being the boss."

"Half your luck." Elena said with a soft sigh. "I'd kill for a day off."

"Why don't you hire another instructor or get your friend Bonnie to do some more classes?"

I couldn't help but be a little concerned. I mean it was natural for someone with their own business to work long hard hours but to not even remember the last time you had a full day off probably wasn't that great for your mental health.

"I've thought about it," Elena replied. "But I don't want to become one of those studio owners who is an administrator not a teacher. I love yoga, that's the whole reason I do what I do."

"But still, all work and no play wears you down." I said earnestly. If there was one thing I knew for sure it was that.

"I know, you're right." She said, sighing and looking out the window. In the harsh headlights of the oncoming traffic I could see the weary exhaustion in her face. She really did look drained.

Elena provided the last few directions to her apartment and soon I was pulled up on the curb beside a modest but beautiful pre-war brick apartment building.

Before Elena had the chance to get out of the car I rushed around and opened the door for her. A lot of people, especially from my professional life, though I was a bit of an asshole but when it came to beautiful amazing women like Elena I could be quite the gentleman.

She smiled as I opened the door and offered her my hand. My Ferrari rides so low to the ground that even I had a little trouble getting out after a long exhausting day.

"You don't have to walk me to my door Damon," She said with a soft smile. "It's not like this is a date."

It was odd for her to mention that, because honestly the whole night had felt a lot like a date. She had my undivided attention all night and I really, really liked this girl. She was smart, amazing, beautiful, _flexible..._ I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to go on a date with Elena.

"What about tomorrow night? That could be a date." I said without really thinking it through. All I know is that I really want to see her again... _soon._

She stopped to look at me with wide doe eyes and a surprised expression. After how well we had hit it off it couldn't have come as that much of surprise that I asked her out. Plus she was so gorgeous I'm willing to bet that she had daily offers.

"Um, Damon..." She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip. Uh, oh. Here comes the rejection.

"We were just talking about how overworked I am." She said and she really did look a little regretful. "I mean I really like you even though I just met you but I don't have the time to date. I haven't since I started the studio and that probably won't change."

"I'm not asking for a committed relationship, Elena. Just one date." I coaxed her, using all my charm. There was no way that I wasn't going to fight for a girl as amazing as her.

"Yeah but one date with someone as great as you always lead somewhere else and I can't commit to anything. I'm sorry, Damon." She said with a tone of sad finality. "Thank you for driving me home though."

She gave me one last beautiful smile before she opened the door to her building and went inside.

I slowly walked back to my car and slumped into the soft leather. What was she thinking? Everyone is busy in one way or another but we make time for the good stuff so we don't go bat crap crazy because of all the stress. I pulled out my phone and hit Stefan's speed dial number I knew he would still be up.

"Damon?" he answered after a few rings. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Yeah hey. Listen I need Blondie's number."

"Why?"

"I just have to ask her something about Elena." I answered. Geez, Stefan can't you tell from my man-on-a-mission tone that I'm not exactly in the mood for the Spanish Inquisition 2.0.

"Um, well I'm still at her place. If you really want to talk to her I'll put her on."

Well that escalated quickly. Usually Steffy was the go slow (I'm talking glacial, barely moving, slow) and respect the lady type. Maybe Blondie was finally loosening him up.

"Oh really, now." I teased. "A little first night fun, huh Stef? Or should I say, Hef?"

"It's not like that." Stefan hissed down the phone.

"Sure it isn't Playboy. Put your bunny on."

I laughed as he practically growled down the phone.

"Hey Damon." Caroline answered in her ever-perky tone.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you something. Is it true Elena hasn't dated anyone since she opened her studio?"

"Yeah her last boyfriend was in college," Caroline answered. "I always tell her she needs to get out more. What is the point of being that flexible when your not even going to use it to master every move in the Karma Sutra."

Caroline's rambling was definitely making sure that I wasn't going to get any restful sleep for at least a week. Not with all the delicious images I had of Elena bending a flexing...

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline screamed mid sentence through the phone. "You asked her out didn't you?"

It was hard to gague Blondie's reaction. Was she outraged or happy?

"I may have." I mumbled.

"Don't let her turn you down!" She said with a squeal. Happy it is then.

"She really needs to get out more and someone needs to help her relieve that stress. She says that yoga distresses her but I still say that nothing does the trick like a good old-fashioned, earth shattering org..."

"Thank you, Caroline." I groaned, cutting her off mid sentence. I felt my John Varvatos jeans get instantly tighter.

"Wear her down, Damon. She deserves to be happy." Caroline said in a much softer tone, her BFF side kicking in. "I gotta go, bye."

I laughed when she quickly ended the conversation, probably to get back to whatever Stefan had insisted _wasn't _happening. He was probably going to kill me for interrupting them when he saw me next.

I threw my phone onto the drivers seat and used the time think about how I could get Elena agree to let her hair down and go on a date with me because there was simply no way that I could let an exquisite creature like her pass me by.

I code named the plan "Operation Scorpion."

* * *

I slept fitfully just as I predicted I would, constantly assaulted by images of Elena that made me want to take a cold shower. When I finally gave up on sleep at 7am I used the morning to hash out the finer details of "Operation Scorpion: Phase One".

I know a lot of people probably assume from my cocky, confident demeanour that I'm something of a womaniser. Though it might have been true in my younger college days but despite the evidence to the contrary I had grown up since then and one-night-stands just don't do it for me. I mean I'm thirty now and the days of sleeping with gorgeous but uninteresting women just doesn't hold the appeal it used to. In fact, it doesn't really hold any appeal at all.

I'd had the odd brief relationship in the last few years but I certainly hadn't slept with any woman I didn't at least have some feelings for and it's been hard, I tell you. Especially considering that my sex drive hasn't declined one bit.

So when a woman as intriguing, intelligent and drop-dead gorgeous as Elena comes along I can't take a regretful "No, I'm too busy" as an acceptable answer. I wasn't just some jerk who only enjoyed the chase. I really just wanted to get to know Elena better and spend time with her.

After picking at a bowl of cereal without really eating anything I went to my office to do some much needed googling. After some stealthy PI work I found out that Elena's yoga studio was called "Heatwave Yoga Studio" and the website timetable said that there was a beginner's Vinyasa class (whatever the hell that was) at three this afternoon. The large antique clock on my study wall told me I still had almost six hours to kill.

I spent the next few hours showering, checking emails and restoring my apartment to it's spotless state. Anything to pass the time. When 1:30 finally rolled around I dressed in my gym clothes, grabbed a water bottle and towel and was out the door.

I took almost the same route I had the night before because Elena's studio was very close to her home. By the time I finally pulled into the car park beside the small yoga studio it was 2:30. When I got out of my car I was a little intimidated to see all the women walking into the studio, mats slung over their shoulders. When I walked into the small waiting room with a large desk against one side Elena was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she was already inside the yoga room getting things ready. There was a petite brown haired, dark skinned woman behind the counter signing people in and I assumed that was Elena's friend, Bonnie.

"Hi," She greeted as I approached the desk warily. "Have you been here before?"

"Nope, yoga virgin." I answered with a smile. "That obvious?"

She laughed and handed me a form with the usual details to fill out.

"No, not at all." She joked. "Just fill this one in. We offer a two week intro course which includes mat hire. Most newbies go for that."

"Sounds good," I replied and handed over my black AMEX card for her to process while I filled in the form. After I'd finished she handed back my card along with a rolled up yoga mat.

"You can head straight in." She said with a smile and I followed the flow of women into the yoga room. I was surprised by the immediate heat but then again, it was called hot yoga.

Up at the front of the room my eyes fell on Elena. God, she looked even better than last night. She was wearing a blue athletic top and tight black yoga pants and there wasn't a single curve I couldn't see. _Holy crap!_

Eventually I tore my eyes away from Elena's perky ass and followed everyone else's lead, rolling out my yoga mat and laying my towel over the top. Elena still hadn't noticed me so I sat down on the mat and watched her for a little while longer. When everyone had arrived and the room had filled up (there were even a couple of other men so I didn't feel so weird) Elena started the class.

"Hi, everyone." She said with a warm smile looking around the room. When she finally spotted me in the class of 30 odd people her eyebrows shot up in the most adorable little shocked face.

"Damon?"

* * *

Okay so I wanted to stop here because the rest of this little scene will be in Elena's point of view. I will try to have it up ASAP. Spoiler Alert: It's going to be hot! : P

Please continue to review because I really do love hearing from you.


End file.
